Lilo and Stitch The New Series
Lilo and Stitch The New Series was first aired on September 7th 2010. It retells the story of Lilo and Stitch's life. Plot: The story begins with a 5 year old little girl named Gabrielle who starts attending Lilo and Stitch's hula class along with her teenage sister, Muriel who are from Ohio and moved to Hawaii for vacation. Myrtle wants Gabrielle to join her gang. Gabrielle refuses and joins Lilo's side saying: Lilo has no friends, so she is my friend. Myrtle gets angry and tries to convince Gabrielle many times, but she still refuses to be with Myrtle telling her that she is bullying Lilo and that Gabrielle does not want to become a bully. Myrtle then turns against her bullying her along with Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch. Soon Myrtle's friends, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa join Gabrielle and Lilo's gang and helps them stop Dr. Hamstervielle, a evil hamster alien who wants to capture all of the kids in their class and make them work for him. Eventually Myrtle realizes how mean she is been and why she has no friends. Myrtle joins Gabrielle and Lilo, helping them fight Hamstervielle. Gabrielle and her new friends win the battle and Dr. Hamstervielle gets sent back to prison facing death and Myrtle apologizes and becomes a friend of Lilo and Gabrielle's gang. Characters Gabrielle: A 5 year old little brown haired girl who is Lilo's friend. She has a older sister named Muriel and parents Lilo: A 6 year old little Hawaiin girl who has a family of humans and aliens. Myrtle: A little orange haired girl with blue glasses who is a bully of Lilo and her friends, but becomes a friend in the end. Victoria: A californian girl who loves beaches and has brown hair, she is also a friend of Lilo. Valentine: Victoria's youngest sister who also attends hula class and is a friend of Myrtle Lilly: a 5 year old British girl who loves hula and is one of Myrtle's friends. Lila: Victoria's younger 3 year old sister who attends hula with her big sister, Victoria. She is a friend of Myrtle. Barbara: a french 9 year old girl who studies hula and appears to be the oldest in the hula class. She is Lilo's friend. Yuki: A asian 5 year old little girl who is in Myrtle's gang and bullies Lilo and her friends. She is the youngest in a family of four. Elena: A little girl who has blond hair and pigtails. She is also in Myrtle's gang, but likes Lilo and her friends unlike the others. Teresa Aleca: A african american girl who wears a purple headband after and during hula class. She is one of Myrtle's friends. Stitch: a blue alien who attends Lilo's hula class and is her best friend. Peakley: a one eye skinny alien who is part of Lilo's family Jumba: a scientist who created Stitch and his 626 alien cousins. He is part of Lilo's family also Gantu: a alien who is part of Lilo's family. He used to work for Dr. Hamstervielle. Janet: Gabrielle's older sister and one of the teenage hula girls. She is friends with Lilo's older sister Nani Nani: Lilo's older sister and only family. Dr. Hamstervielle: a hamster villain who wants to kidnap all of the human little girls in Lilo's hula class. Hula Teacher: a Hawaiin man who teaches hula to the little girls in Lilo's hula class Voices Lilo: Aurora Believer Gabrielle: Herself Barbara: Juniper Grass Myrtle: Amy Yuki: Hazel Beefcake Elena: Faith Smith Lilly: Anna Smith Lila: Madeleine Marie Teresa: Emily Hassenberger Victoria: Jordan Jones Nani: Julie Jones Peakley: Steve Warren Jumba: Kurt Wallender Muriel: Muriel Hula Teacher: Jamie Jameson Stitch: Marvin Martian Dr. Hamstervielle: Joe Martin Gantu: Greg Orange